Assassin's Pride
by Panda Master X
Summary: ADOPTED! After his father's death, Killua became the Zaoldyeck patriarch. He took a needed vacation from killing, ate tons of chocolate, and a year later, he's bored again. Burdened with responsibility of the lives of his family, unable to truly leave, he decides to take the Hunter Exam, looking for a partner who can keep up with him...Yaoi(technically Shounen-Ai) GonxKillua
1. Chapter 1

Killua is a thirteen year-old boy, almost fourteen.

Killua is an expert killer from a clan of assassins going back many generations.

Killua is expected to carry the Zaoldyeck name with honor ever since his father died, leaving him the head of the family.

Killua is, as far as he is aware of, the only member of his family to ever become weary of being an assassin.

This is Killua's story.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, can I take the Hunter Exam this year?"

Kikyou looked stunned at the idea of Killua leaving to become a Hunter, but she quickly recovered to reply to him calmly.

"Oh, Killu, why would you ever want to leave? Isn't your home enough for you?"

Killua was aware he was fighting a losing battle, because his mother was so attached to him, that if it were her choice, Killua would not be allowed to leave their home ever, except when he was on a mission. Nevertheless, Killua chose to tell the truth this time, believing he would have a good chance with his real reason for wanting to go take the exam.

"I want to go and play. The Exam sounds like a really fun game, and I'll be able to observe lots of different and possibly stronger people."

At the mention of 'stronger people,' Kikyou began to show hints of her fears and replied with a simple plead. "Don't you understand that you're special to your mother?"

Here we go again.

"You've always been our little prodigy. I don't want you to put yourself in danger just because you're bored."

_Uh-oh. Bringing up Silva, even indirectly, meant that she would end up going apeshit on the nearest object that looked like it might be able to move. Especially the first time..._

"Your father would be ashamed of you, doing such a thing..." She continued, although Killua's mind already had started to wander.

Killua suppressed a grin. Using the inheritance money his father left him to buy a ton of candy as soon as he died was probably not the most tactful thing he could have done, but it tasted so good- plus it was **chocolate**!

Luckily, Killua snapped back into the present before his mother would get too out of hand. Hopefully, he'd be able to get in his best arguments before she got too annoyed and profusely refuse him.

"But I'm not doing this because I'm bored," Killua said. "...Or at least that's not the only reason, mom. You told me before that I should be engaged to a strong fighter- someone who could help me raise my children in the Zaoldyeck tradition."

Killua relaxed as he watched his mother calm down and digest what he was saying. All that embarrassing practice in front of the mirror had been worth it.

"The Hunter Exam would be a perfect place for me to find such a person since there are so many contestants, and only the strongest receive their license."

It took Kilyou a few moments to gather herself and speak to him again.

"My little boy is all grown up now... I suppose I would have to let you go someday, no matter what. Your father chose the next head of the family well."

Killua internally winced at that, but his mother seemed more sad than angry or frustrated.

"You have my blessing."

Walking away from his mother, Killua realized that what he said to convince her to let him go had meant that he'd pretty much have to come home with a 'special someone' the next time he got back home. _Oops._


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh. I am a horrible, despicable person! WAAH~! I need to stop putting off my stories! I decided to refresh my memories of Hunter X Hunter before writing this chapter, since Zakura Koi left that last review, eheh, but then... i ended up reading rom chapter 1 of Hunter X Hunter AAAALLLLLLL the way to chapter 281. I'm SO bad! If you guys could, please forgive me! If it makes you all feel better, I got a Microsoft Nokia phone, and that allows me to access online writing stuff, so I can probably update faster. Once again, I'm SO sorry people! Also, Please read what I have to say at the end, because I want some advice on certain things for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**To the Exam!**_

With my favorite green skateboard in my hands and a backpack with a few supplies and extra clothes in it, I walked down the pathway leading towards the entrance of Kukuru Mountain. I had on my typical baggy shorts and turtleneck The sun shone brightly through the dense thickets of tree branches above my head warming my face as the wind gently brushed against my face.

"Freedom! Hahaha, ah..." I raised my fists in the champion's pose and smiled wide.

Ah... This is awkward.

Well, I know what I wanna do, which is take the Hinter's Exam, but I forgot to check out where I am supposed to go to register and everything since I didn't wanna ask Milluki for help. He can be a big jerk sometimes, so I don't like asking him about these things. Sigh...even then, what am I supposed to do? I mean, I have to find a partner! A..a girl friend! Blegh. Plus, who's going to want to be my lover when they find out I'm an assassin? That chick has gotta be totally crazy.

Walking was taking too long, and since there was still quite a while to go I decided to practice my skateboarding skills on the way out. A couple 360's, a few more tricks here and there. After a while, I started to get really bored, so I started thinking about what kind of people I'd find at the Hunter's Exam while rolling down the hills.

Maybe there's going to be a bunch of tough, body building types of guys, or would they be all wimpy looking hermaphrodites...? I can just imagine it, a skinny, blonde haired, girly guy! Haha! It would be ironic if i made a friend like that. No offense to girls. Blegh, women like my mom have already proven to me that women can be scarier- and stronger- than a lot of men.

Of course, there's no guarantee I'll make any friends. I already have to find someone to show off to my mom, or else she'll go berserk and probably kill any living thing she can get her hands on since that was the condition for my pardon, and that'll be a lot of casualties considering the fact that she's half cyborg, which enhances the gorilla strength she already possesses. Haha.

"I wonder if there's someone out there for me...?"

At the same time in another place...

*Squak* *Squak*

Gon sat at the bow of the boat,just behind the figurehead, feeling the ocean breeze. So far, all of the older, more experienced men who were also going to take the Hunter's exam were extremely seasick, and he had taken it upon himself to help them in their time of need. Right now though, Gon could tell something was wrong. The previous storm that the ship had just passed through was only the start. The seagulls were calling out, and the winds became stronger; a storm is on the way, and Gon could just tell.

"What's up boy," the captain of the ship questioned as he walked up to Gon. "Are you seasick as well?"

"There'll be an even bigger storm coming..." Gon just kept looking at the ocean as he replied to the Captain, who had yet to reveal his real name.

This boy...could he be?!

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

After plowing his way through all his obstacles, Killua waltzed into the elevator. It took him a while since he had to break a few bones and threaten a few people to get to the little restaurant. Even then, he had a hard time finding out about the secret code. In actuality, though, it only took him about two days to find all the information out by himself- not including night time.

As the elevator doors opened, Killua could see the tens, maybe even hundreds, of people gathered in the underground room, all ready to access each others' abilities. honestly, Killua didn't know what to expect from these people. Sure, there were a few tough looking guys in this group of riffraffs, but Killua knew he could easily defeat most of them. The most dangerous ones seemed like the creepy dude with piercings on his face and body, and the clown with red hair.

He stood rooted to one spot for a bit watching each one of them closely. Some of these poeple were so confidant ion themselves, but he just knew that they wouldn't make itpast the first elimination round. For example, that chubby boy with the laptop...just having brains won't allow you to survive in the world of hunters, just as it can't pull you through the world of assassination. Milluki isn't just fat, he actually has some power hidden in him...sort of...

A pair of foot steps approached Killua, and he locked his silverish green eyes on a plump little man with a pathetic amount of stubble on his chin, who had two cans of soda in his hands. With a smile, the man offered one of the cans to Killua, while introducing himself as Tompa. After a small introduction, and unneeded advice while Killua downed the can, the man left Killua to his own thoughts, so he could distribute more drinks.

* * *

**GAHHH! I know, I know! I didn't have an extremely long chapter, but i'm actually going into a slump right now...sigh. apparently I have 3 F's and a D (i think i only have 2 F's since my parent's like exaggerating) but , I was wondering- since there's no way in heck am i giving up my stories whether or not my grades are bad- should I go into detail with the original plot, or should I just start making my own little story, which wouldn't be all that bad. I can't say which will give you guys faster chapters, because there are definitely Pro's and Con's to both sides. Please tell me what you guys want in your reviews, because I don't know how to do polls yet, and my parents are hovering around me right now! GAHH!**


	3. Meeting Gon

**Ok...well, a lot of you guys said that I should just make this story my own, so I've decided to do just that. I m thinking of sorta following the cannon, but I will probably change some things around, alter a few( actually a lot...) of scenes and stuff. Then, half way through, or probably after they're finished with the Hunters exam, I shall add my own story components. Oh yeah, I'll go back and fix the last chapter in a bit. I know. I did a horrible job, even after triple checking it. Sometimes you don't see your own mistakes, especially since you already know what you're writing. :) Also, I'll probably be doing a lot of time skipping because I REALLY don't want to go over the details of the exam. Lol. Well! Please give me as many critiques as you want if you see something wrong with what I'm writing. Thanks again for even bothering with this little story! XO**

**ACK! I always forget this part: I do NOT own the characters! Rawr! I wish I did, but alas... I don't. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Gon.**

It wasn't until a while later that Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio passed through the elevator doors. Apparently, the first trials had yet to begin, so Kurapika took it upon himself to assess the contestants. There were many notable people, but when his eyes met Killua's, he felt like his pride was shot. From the looks that Killia was giving him, Kurapika could tell that the boy thought he was a girl. Then he winked at him, making him bristle with anger and frustration, but Gon and Leorio hadn't noticed this little development and decided to look for themselves at what- or actually, who- they were competing with.

Then, Tompa came by and gave the same introduction as he had with all the newbies, and offered some drinks while he explained a few rules and stuff to them. Killua stared blatantly at the trio as the idiot who rigged the drinks offered some to them. He was still trying to catch a glimpse of that pretty girl who looked at him earlier. If she got this far, she had to be pretty good, be it in fighting, or intellectuality.

Deciding to take the initiative, Killua walked up to them and introduce himself as well after seeing if they were dumb enough to fall for Tompa's lame trick. He wanted to put up a good impression, even if the chick looked really pissed when he winked at her, but when he got closer, he realized his mistake. Oh, the irony... Kami-sama was playing with him.

That pretty girl...was a freaking dude.

Killua wondered if his previous thoughts were some sort of premonition to this. Wonder what else was.

Well, on the bright side, he found the perfect girly guy to make fun of.

"Hi, my name's Killua." he looked straight at the three, who had not even noticed him approaching them. The younger of the three looked at him with sparkly eyes and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hi! My name is Gon freeces! How old are you? What's your name? Where did you come from?! How come I didn't even sense your presence?! Whooaah, what's in your hands?!"

Killua was stunned. He has never, in his entire thirteen years of life, ever seen someone as energetic as Gon, but he took it all with stride, replying smoothly so as not to look frazzled by the bombardment of questions.

"Hahaha, my name's Killua, Gon, and uh, I'm thirteen years old. How 'bout you?"

"Cool! I'm thirteen too! I haven't seen someone else around my age in forever! Gah, there are only old people and some babies back at my hometown." Gon smiled and the two chatted peacefully, forgetting about the other two men standing right next to them, but Kurapika and Leorio didn't care. After their initial animosity, the two really hit it off, finding that the other isn't so bad as he seemed to be in the beginning.

Once the guide- or so he says- announced their departure, everyone started on a jog to stay caught up. The four boys knew that there had to have been more to this little 'jog' that they were on, and their suspicions were only confirmed as they witnessed a few contestants be killed by hidden beasts while the guide slowly increased his pace.

(Killua POV)

Gon.

Well, the kid is innocent enough, hahaha, and his smile is pretty cute... Er, well, for a boy that is.

Passing off my incoming blush as me getting frustrated over how slow we were running, I decided to challenge Gon.

"Gon, I'll race you to the front!" I sped up ahead, dodging people as I passed by them. Gon was just behind me when I said that, and he seemed to be just as bored of running slowly as I was. We sped up all the way to the guide, who we suspected to actually be an examiner. I mean, what the heck is with this run? Gon said that the captain of the last ship he was on was an examiner already, so why not this guy? He seems legit enough.

…...

It was a couple of hours before the our group made it to the cave's exit, and a lot of people had already been left behind. I looked at Gon and we both gave each other and ear splitting grin as we whooped in victory. This exam is going to be a piece of cake!

~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

This Hunter's exam was total, utter, bull.

This year just wasn't my year. Sigh. It just happened to be that mom decided she really didn't want me to go, whether or not we had a deal, so she sent Illumi to come get me. This is one of the reasons why I hate having to deal with her! She's so stubborn and whimsical and even though I'm technically the head of the family, I have almost no authority, especially since most of my family members- geh, even some of the servants- are stronger than I currently am (although I myself am not a bad fighter at all, not to brag).

Now that I'm out of the exam, my life is going to go back to the boring old assassination gigs and dumb people telling me how I should work. Just when I had found 'the one,' although mom doesn't seem to understand that.

Ok...well, it wasn't at all how I expected falling in love to be like. Being...well, me, means that I haven't really been exposed to many emotions. Love being a biggie. Affection is something that is easily given and taken, but not love, and I guess finding the one isn't going to do much either, since I never told him.

Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention the one, happens to be a dude? Yup, I didn't see that coming either. I thought I'd get a slim, tall( not taller than me) chick with a personality. Nevertheless, I got someone even better. Gon.

Gon is...Gon is different. He makes me feel warm inside, and my heart does that little fluttering thing that girls always go on about when they're in love. He's cute...innocent even, and he doesn't hesitate to take action for what he believes is right. He's the perfect person for me. He's the total opposite of me. He, I guess, is the puzzle piece that's been missing in my life.

"What are you smiling about?!"

Oh yes. And I forgot to mention that Milluki was actually giving me my punishment right now for disobeying Illumi and mom. I could just break out of the chains whenever...but I don't wanna make the situation any worse, or to provoke them into going after Gon and the other two.

"Why wont you scream?!" Milluki lashed out at me again for the umpteenth time, but I kept my mouth shut. There was no way I'd give him the pleasure of hearing me scream in pain. It hurt, but physical pain is nothing compared to emotional.

When Illumi forced me to come home, I didn't... I couldn't tell Gon about my feelings. I probably never will. Now that I'm back here, they won't let me go.

Bang bang bang!

Suddenly, my cyborg mother came rushing into the torture room with her skirts in her hands. She seemed to be awfully frustrated considering that I was back home already.

"Milluki, dear, I think he's done with his punishment. I need him, now." she demanded.

Without a word, he just glared at me until he decided to listen and search his pocket for the keys, but it was annoying waiting for him, so I just pulled my arms down, breaking the chains at my wrists.

"Easy as pie Milluki. Move a little faster next time and I won't have to break your little toys anymore." I winked at him and grabbed my shirt, striding after mom with my free hand in my pocket.

"Dear," My mother went on, "Come with me. We have some issues we need to discuss."

I silently followed behind her, clutching my wrists with a scowl on my face. What could that woman want with me now? I looked at her thin frame from behind. Mother may be small, but with her cyborg strength, she could snap me like a twig, though I highly doubt she'd ever do it. She is highly against getting her hands dirty, so she usually has my brother do it, especially now that dad is gone. Mother sped through the long corridors and turned fast enough to the point where I eventually lost her with my slow stride, but I already knew where we would be heading.

"Killua, dear. I want you to...tell me about your time out there." She turned to look at me, and the way she looked at me made me feel like, for once I could actually talk to her without holding back. "You said...Killua, hun, you said that you've finally found that 'special someone' while entering the Hunter's Exam. Would you mind telling me about her?"

Ah...forgot about that.

"Well, mom, I don't know how to really tell you about her..."

"You better know!" She gave me a sharp look, and I motioned for her to calm down. She tends to jump the gun way too much.

"Here, I'll start with my love's personality..."

* * *

**WOO~! That wasn't exactly where i had planned to stop this chapter, but it's a good enough cliffhanger i guess. Yeah yeah, this chapter is heck of short too...I tried though~ (TT^TT) I for got that i had summer school and all this other stuff I had to do this summer. sigh~ Right now Im actually not supposed to be on here, heheheh, but i have you guys waiting on me. Plus i wanna get this in before i start school tomorrow. I know...i suck. irregular updates and short chapters, but I'll keep going. ;) I never give up on my stories, lol, they just tend to sit there, hahaha. Well! Please review and tell me whatever you want! I don't mind the constructive criticism or just whatever you all feel like saying. XD Ah, for got to mention i also spent a lot of my time editing my friend's story...ehehe... **

**PANDA MASTER...OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, yeah...taking forever again, haha. After I posted the last chapter, I took a two and a half week break, lol. I'm here though, with this new chapter!**_

_**(P.S. I'm not changing the above part to let you guys know I actually have been writing in it... lol... even if it's been about a year. *COUGH*)**_

_**Yeah, I did MAJOR time skips last chapter, but I won't disappoint you guys with this chapter- or I'll at least try not , just FYI, Killua's gonna talk about Gon like he's a girl for a while. hehehe. :D Gonna get a face full of Killua and Gon against the Zoldyecks! BWUAHAHAHAHHAHA~!**_

_**Well...mostly Killua's mom. No, not really...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, I wish I did, but I don't(luckily) If i did, you'd probably get even later updates than author-sama actually writes. xD**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth Can Hurt You or Help You**

_"Here, I'll start with my love's personality..."_

Killua thought back to the time he spent with Gon during the Hunter's Exam. All the time he spent with the other boy, even if it was spent with another two guys, but still, a slight blush dusted his face describing some of their best moments together to his mom.

"Well, you know, I had my doubts about how I felt about...the person I fell in love with, but I couldn't help but feel like I belong with her. She's just...she's different from anyone else I've ever met. She's a very happy-go-lucky person- yeah, I know, not the type I'd typically go out with, but there's just something about her that draws me to her. Maybe its because of her strength, determination, just the way she carries herself and how she makes my heart beat and my pulse race whenever I'm with her. I can't really explain it mom...its just, I've never felt anything like it before. Plus,, I never even got the chance to ask her out, because you ordered Onii-san to make me come home, no matter what…"

"Oh~" Killua's mom put her palm to her face. "...Well, Killua Sweetie, as your mother, there are somethings that I am privileged to tell you, and there's only one thing I can tell you at this point….." Killua looked up at her expectantly. Honestly, he had wanted to get this over with as quick as possible, but if his mom really was going to let this issue go then he'd be free! He just wanted to see Gon again. He felt so happy and at ease when he was with him. With an epically long pause- just enough to light a bit of anticipation but not too long to where Killua would think she was going senile- Killua's mother finally spoke up.

"You're completely out of luck here, Killua, you know?"

"ACK!" Killua felt like someone just dropped a boulder on his head. "What do you mean I'm out of luck?!"

"Dear, you must know that your father and I were wed by law of our families. We didn't choose each other, we just learned to live with it, though I have to say I was quite smitten with him after a while, seeing how strong and independent he was~!"

By this time, Killua was gagging on all fours, trying to tune out his mother until she was finished, because he did NOT want to listen to her go on about her love life with his deceased father.

" I get it mom, i get it! It's fine! I can handle asking him out myse-"

"Him…?"

"..."

It was almost like time had just stopped there for the two of them. Killua's mind raced, trying to give her a legitimate excuse for his 'mistake.'

"Er, I meant 'her,' but i accidently said him! It was a simple slip of the tongue!"

"That's not possible… You all were trained with precision and adequacy! There's no way you, especially you, could have made such a poor mistake! You are a Zoldyeck! And, you cannot be with someone who is unable to give you offspring! Who will my grandchildren be?! NO! You cannot be with...with this BOY, whoever he may be! Man up and take your place as the Zoldyeck Clan's leader, Killua!"

"But Mother-!"

"No butts! I will personally handle this child myself." She then took off in the direction the servant came from without a single glance towards Killua.

'Ahh shit...' Killua inwardly groaned as he gave chase, cutting around into a different path in hopes of beat his mother to Gon.

"Leorio, hand me your knife." Gon looked at him expectantly, and noticed the shock on his face. "Don't worry, I don't have any bad intentions"

Without a word, Gon removed the bandage on his left eye and sliced it. Puss and blood flowed down, but Gon paid no heed to it, just cleaning the wound a little and taping it so his eye would stay open.

"I'm ready. Now I can see better. You can play now."

"Hn!" Gotou flipped the coin. "Which hand?" He asked simply, finding no need to say much else.

"Left."

"Correct." Gotou stood up and the two men behind him stepped forward. "Well, with them, you'll be fine right?" Suddenly, he tossed up the coin again and all six hands blurred past each other, intertwining and thrusting into the air to obtain the coin. In which hand, Leorio and Kurapika weren't sure it'd be, and time seemed to stop for them. Gon, however, seemed as calm as ever. Sitting bent forward in his seat, he quietly observed the trio until they were done.

"So which one?" Gotou smirked and Gon just leaned back into the soft sofa.

"Hm, the one behind me, right?" The smirk left, and the guard behind the three companions stretched out to reveal the coin in his hand.

"Hnn..."

At once, all four men began clapping.

"Magnificent~" Gotou praised, a soft smile playing on his lips as footsteps could be heard.

"GON!"

"Killua!"

"The bad joke's lasted too long. Please forgive me, but... didn't we manage to have a great time~?" Gotou smiled never left his face. Leorio felt sweat drip down his face... "You don't say. What a heart pounding game!"

"GON! ...PLUS LEORIO! KURAPIKA!"

"Plus?"

"DON'T ADD ME IN LIKE I'M NOT IMPORTANT YOU STUPID GAKI!" Leorio snapped. Ignoring his remark, Killua went straight to Gon while waving his arms around.

"Long time no see! You managed to get here, but you should see your face! Hahaha!"

"Yours isn't so great either!"

"Yeah, yeah, but we should leave soon. Wherever, I dunno, but lets just go. 'Cause if we stay here my mom won't release me."

"Ehhh~ so Killua acts like he's bad, but is actually a good boy who listens to his mom~?" Gon asked innocently, making Killua blush.

"N-no! I hate this family!" *Blush*

"I guess so~!" Gon said chuckling lightly."Let's go then!"

"See ya Gotou! Ah, and don't listen to whatever my mom says!"

"I understand. Have a good trip." He bowed one last time, keeping his head low until they all walked out.

As the four of them started walking away, Gon took one last look behind them and ran back.

"Gotou san, you'll be sad with Killua gone now, wont you?" He asked the man.

"Not at all," he replied, his head still bowed. "As employees, we don't feel... anything towards our employers."

"Bleeh! Liar!" Gon made his way towards his group and stuck out his tongue.

"Gon!" He turned around again.

"Which hand?"

"Left! Wait- what? How?"

"It's a trick. The world isn't made of only honest things. Be careful... Please take care of Killua."

"Don't worry, I'll always have his back!"

"..."

"So they've already left..."

"Yes ma'am."

Killia's mother walks out from the shadows. "They're still so young... Killua didn't even notice me in his excitement. I'm so tempted to go after them and drag him back..."

"Pardon me, but I would advise against that."

"Oho~? On what basis?"

"Madam, Killua is still a growing boy. To truly gain enough experience to become the leader of the Zoldyeck family, he must go out on his own and discover the world. Learn the ways of its people. I do not think a few easy job requests here and there are enough for him to gain much whether in status or experience."

"..."

"Pardon me."

She waved him off and just took a seat on the sofa the three boys were previously on. "He's still so young, dear... but I guess this really is for the best. Haha... by all honesty, I would've flayed that servant by now if he wasn't someone you personally chose yourself and the fact that what he said actually made sense. Hah...what bothers me the most is that Gon boy... I hope he doesn't make our little assassin's heart grow too much. Love for a single person is one thing, but if he starts loving too much, it'd be bad for his position. He wont be the fearsome man you raised him to be. Aiyaahh~ you left me with so much troubles, dear!"

*outside the Zoldyeck residence*

"I'm actually surprised I made it to you guys before that hag got there." Killua thought out loud.

"Hag?"

"Ahh, he must be talking about his mom, Gon." Kurapika clarified.

"WHAAATT?! KILLUA, how could you talk about your mom that way?!" Gaaaahh! Baka baka baka!"

"Ouch! Ouch, stop pounding against my head, baka! Uhm, words like that are just how we show affection for each other Gon!"

"Oh, I see!" Gon seemed to be satisfied with that and Killua sighed in relief as Kurapika and Leorio just walked off to the side arguing loudly.

"Ne, ne, Kurapika, earlier Gotou did the coin toss again, but I got it wrong! He said it was a trick, but I just can't figure it out. I saw it go into his left, definitely his left, but it was in his right hand!" Kurapika stopped arguing and walked over to the younger two boys.

"Having someone explain it to you makes it seem so simple it'll just get on your nerves, but it must be something like this..." Kurapika did the coin flip, asked Gon to guess, and buzzed Gon as incorrect.

"Whaaat?!"

"Mah, my guess is like this, Gon. Gotou actually had two coins. One slipped in his sleeve and the other you can see. He holds his hands up, and if you guess right, he slips it down his sleeve, and then lowers his hands to slip the other coin into the opposite hand."

"Aaagh! So annoying!" Gon shouted furiously. Killua didn't wanna say anything mean in particular to Gon, but he had to make sure Gon didn't think badly of Gotou. After all, he knew him best.

"Don't worry, he only did that in the last game right? Gotou actually despises playing like that, even if its just a game."

"Mm..."

"But tell me just one thing Gon..." He focused his eyes at the other boy and leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart.

"Huh? Yes Killua?"

"Why are you such a stubborn little brat?!" He grabbed Gon's neck and gave him a noogie. "Just use the damn badge instead of going out and having to get visas!"

Leorio decided to speak for Gon since all he could say was 'ouch' at the moment. "We asked him the same thing, but apparently he doesn't wanna use his hunters badge yet."

Killua released Gon. "I can't! I absolutely refuse to use it until I accomplish certain goals."

"Oh? And what are those goals?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"First, I gotta thank all the people who helped me. Second, I have to contact Kaito and give him back something he lost..." Gon began listing off with his fingers. "Ah! And most importantly... I'm going to punch Hisoka square in the face so I can return the badge we got during the exam!"

"Ah, ok. But... do you even know where Hisoka is...?"

Gon paused.

Then turned away.

"Well of course-"

"...you don't." Killua interrupted. "Ya can't hide anything from me Gon~! I can see you blushing over there! C'mere ya idiot! How're you supposed to punch him if you don't even know where he is?!"

"I know where he is."

"What? Kurapika, how do you know?"

"He told me, Leorio."

"Oh, you're talking about at the exams?"

"Nah, that was something else. It was after that. He requested I meet him on September 1, at York Shin."

"That's more than six months away!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah- well, after thinking about it, I figured it has to do with this world famous auction that happens at York Shin. It begins exactly on September first and ends on the tenth. I'll definitely be there."

"Yosh~ then I'm off as well!"

"What?! You too Leorio?" Gon whined.

"Yup. Now that I have my hunters license. I can take the entrance exam to the private university and study medical sciences. The sooner, the better. It shouldn't be too long for me to finish. I'll catch up to you guys when I'm dome with my studies." _Maybe I _could_ stick around for a bit to see what this place has got to offer... _Leorio thought to himself. _I'll think about it._

"Yosh! Then me 'n Killua will go as well! Let's all meet at York Shin, six months from now on September first!"

Killua and Gon walked side by side, occasionally bumping into each other. Gon's attention elsewhere as he took in the sites of the town, but Killua would steal glances at Gon every now and then causing a slight blush to dust over his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

_This is so embarrassing... well, better now than never._

Killua steeled his nerves.

"Gon..." he gathered the raven haired boy's wrists into his hands, pulling them a bit closer to each other.

"Huh? What's up Killua? Why do you look so stressed out?"

"The truth is... I... I don't know how to say this to you but-"

"OOOOOIIII~ Killua! You live here, tell me a good place to grab some grub!" Leorio shouted, jogging lightly towards the two boys.

"...Le~O~ri~o~... you had better start f***ing running right now..." A dark aura seemed to come over Killua as he turned around. His nails elongated and he walked steadily forward. "I'm going to give you three seconds..."

"Eh?" Leorio looked confused, but his fight-or-flight reflexes kicked in.

"THREE!" Killua chased after the older man, who seemed to be screeching like a little girl.

"AAHHH~! Killua, you little cheater! YOU SKIPPED ONE AND TWO!"

Gon watch his two friends playing a dangerous game of tag while laughing. He thought about joining in, but decided to think about what killua was going to say just a moment ago- he seemed so nervous. Haha, he was even blushing!

"Mmmn, maybe he was actually scared of leaving his home behind! I knew it, he did love his momma, hahaha. Aww~ he's so _shy_!" Gon chuckled as he spoke his thoughts aloud.

* * *

**Ahahah~ xD I had been stuck at that last part, working out the kinks and everything to make it fit. It was a good idea, it just needed adjustments so that it'd fit in. Sorry everyone for such a late update, and my sincere apologies to _Zakura Koi_, because I couldn't hit your quota of 10,000 words... (TT^TT) It was a lot of crappy life stuff and writers block that stopped me from writing in this! I'm so sorry! Dont kill me yet! I have to get through with this story! **

**Lol, for a while, just looking at this story made me kind of depressed, hahaha, because i knew I had nothing to go off of in this chapter and I even had to go back to the manga for a while to get inspiration(and the lines). I planned on releasing this two weeks ago, but I had a bunch of papaers to write(I missed 130 points because i couldn't finish one of them by the deadline).**

**Ok people! The next chappie will actually be a sort of extra! Look forweard to it, I don't know when I'll post it up. Please tell me how you felt, hahaha, and I openly take flames! The story will deviate from the cannon plot after a while!**

**P.S. Please check out my other stories! I'd really appreciate it! **

**^(O0O)V PANDA MASTER OUT! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next Chappie everybody! Consider it a special episode I guess. XD Special because I actually do feel bad for trolling you all with that last Chappe~! Hahahaha. You would think I spent all this time away and would actually have Killua confess, or even make Gon realize it, but naahhh. Hahahah. XD Enjoy~! (it's not special...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter in any way shape or form, just this plot...that I technically got from someone else too. Lol.**

**Chapter 5**

**A Mother's Love**

* * *

I stood in my room, alone again. The ebony walls dark and gloomy, the windows covered discreetly by an indiscernible curtain. I walked in and laid on my downy bed, sinking deep into its recess.

"Silver..."

I looked over at my pristine mirrors, catching my reflection. My beauty, gone. My humanity, gone. I had become an assassin from the moment I was born, and had married an assassin the moment I had grown old enough. Of course, living this life proved dangerous, as my beauty was marred by my lifestyle and so was my family. My husband, taken away from me, and my children growing further and further from my clutches as I hold on dearly to what once was. In the mirror, I could see the scars and burns etched across my face. I was able to finish my assignment, albeit a little sloppily. The consequence? Getting my husband of course. It wasn't all that bad, but my eyes are half destroyed, and I keep my entire face wrapped up on a daily basis. Honestly, I don't even think any of my children have see what I looked like before I married their father. At first, I was adamant about marrying the man, because he was so annoying. There wasn't a moment when we wouldn't bicker, and I knew that the marriage was merely to bring two extremely strong families together.

He was pissed off at me for assassinating his girlfriend, and I was pissed off at him for scarring my face for life. Then again, it all worked out.

I stood up and walked over to my mahogany desk, grabbing the bandages and my visor. Wrapping myself had always taken some time, but there was time to spare. Milluki was just playing with Killua for a bit. Letting him get some exercise here and there was good for the boy's health.

* * *

Ok... Yeah. I had lost any and all ideas and inspiration I had for this chapter. I'm posting it though for good luck for the coming year. Hopefully I'll get more chapters in, and next chapter we get back to Killia x Gon love~ lol. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Awww... I'm going through the reviews again. You guys are so sweet. TTATT I'm such a bad Author sama. Lol. I'm going to work hard on updating this, but for quicker updates I'm gonna have to stop going back to the manga. :/ now I'm just going to have to go off of my memory(which is really poor btw supposedly). Anyways, please enjoy this fresh update. Haha. :3**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I need to keep doing these? (-_^)**

**P.S. When do you think Killua will ever confess? Lol. I dunno. I guess whenever I feel like having him say it. Haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I'm hungry...**

Gon watched Killua chase Leorio down the cobbled streets, between and around the buildings, and over the rooftops. It was really funny actually. Leorio was on the brink of crying shouting something about just wanting a good place to eat and a date or something like that. Killua, on the other hand kept yelling about Lerorio ruining something. Gon had no idea what they were shouting about, buy he was getting hungry.

"Killua! Let's go~! I'm hungry." Gon whined. "Killuaaaaaaa!"

Killua looked over at Gon in surprise. He actually forgot that he left Gon there to chase Leorio around. That's not good. Killua jumped down from the rooftop he was on, grabbed a can and threw it at Leorio's back, causing him to fall off the edge he was headed towards.

"Humph! Serves you right, Leorio. Just when j worked up the courage to tell Gon too..."

"Tell me what Killua?" Gon asked, inches away from Killua's face.

"A-ah, uhh, nothing!" Killua tried to hide his face by rubbing it against his sleeves.

Gon hummed.

"You're so suspicious Killua." He grinned. "Oh, but anyways, I'm starving! It's been a while since we last ate. Do you know anywhere good and cheap around here?"

"Eh?" Killua seemed to have forgotten about Gon's hunger because he was so focused on hiding his embarrassment. Well... That's actually happening a lot now. "Yeah... I do." Its all Gon's fault I'm like this.

Killua blushed again.

"Killia, do you have a fever? You've been really red for a while." Gon placed a hand on his forehead and another on his shoulder so he couldn't back away. "We don't have to grab something right now if you're not feeling well!" Gon said, concern lacing each word.

"No, no! I'm perfecting fine, Gon. Sheesh, stop acting like you're my mom." _Because I want you to be my lover instead._ Killua thought absentmindedly.

"Ehh? But Killua~ you seemed like you really didn't want to leave your mom behind earlier. Isn't that what you were going to confess? It's ok, it's ok! You don't need to be embarrassed! Sometimes I miss Mito san, too." Killua groaned.

"That's not-"

With a grin Gon locked his arm around Killua's. "Well Mr. I-know-everything, where are we going to go eat? I hope they have sweets!"

Sighing, Killua simply led Gon to the restaurant.

There was just never a right time to say it. Especially when Gon was acting so cute.

* * *

**Sorry again that this was so short. It was nice to read anyways, right? A little downtime before they go to sky tower is the best, and anything can happen during this period since this time was skipped in the manga/anime as well. Haha. ;)**


End file.
